Spin
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: This could be considered the worst case scenario. Astoria/Draco. One-shot.


**Spin**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

"Oh for the love of—Blaise, let me out!" The young man bellowed through the door, slamming his hand uselessly against the thick wood panels. "I swear to Merlin, Blaise, if you don't open this door I will personally sever all of your important appendages…and I do mean all of them!"

There was snickering beyond that forsaken door before absolute and utter silence.

Turning so that he leaned against the frame, the youth shrugged his shoulders. "Bastards…"

The other person trapped within the small room made no noise, no indication that she was even alive. She merely leaned her back against the stone and rested her head on her folded arms which were propped on her knees.

Draco eyed her momentarily before sighing. "Bloody idiots, locking me in here with you."

She didn't respond to that either, which only seemed to increase his irritation.

"It's your bloody fault that we're trapped in here in the first place."

Once again there was nothing but silence. Draco, becoming frustrated with the ordeal as a whole, strode as quickly as he could toward the girl, grabbing hold of her upper arms before forcing her to stand. She jerked her head up then. It was a bit of a shock to her, to all of a sudden be in Draco Malfoy's arms, even if he did look rather pissed about the circumstances.

Not that she wanted to be in this situation in the first place! Or his arms, for that matter...

No, this was her sister's bloody fault and certainly not hers. She had been dragged into this game just as much as he had. Even so, he had the audacity to claim that she was to blame? To words to that: hell no.

"I seem to remember it being _your _turn to spin that bottle, Malfoy."

He released her as if she had burned him. Perhaps she had, in some way. "I didn't think this would happen!"

"We were playing with my sister, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott—do you want me to keep going? I'm sure you get my point. Just what did you think would happen?" She rolled her eyes and slid back down the wall to sit. This whole thing was rather boring. It truly was all an excuse for her sister to see Blaise half naked, which she really didn't mind in the least.

Any means and all that.

"So, shall we get it over with then?"

"Get what over with exactly? They never stated what we had to do."

"I would assume snog."

"Yes, because we are an original bunch." She replied sarcastically, shrugging her shoulders. "So, what? They just locked us in here with no reason besides you landed on me?"

Draco glared at her, getting mildly fed up with her languid response to him. Pansy had been fuming when Nott and Zabini had manhandled him and this girl into the broom closet. She had been shouting threat upon threat at the two of them before turning her irritation toward the girl's sister. Truthfully, he couldn't even remember this girl's name. A-something…

"I suppose we should get a move on. Blaise's mind always conjures up the worst case scenario."

'Worst case scenario'? Did she just imply that snogging with him would be the 'worst case scenario'? What the bleeding hell did that mean? This little girl was insulting him and he didn't even know her name. His arms crossed over his chest in indignation.

She glanced up at him with an almost bored expression. True, he looked bloody good with the way the light was—No, because she didn't want to be here in the first place. This was a bad stroke of luck. That was all. "Well?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Did she honestly expect him to come down to her or was she going to drag her ass up to him? He fought the temptation to tap his foot.

She didn't move, watching him with a less than pleased expression.

"The longer you sit down there, the worse Blaise's thoughts become."

After a moment, she shrugged again and let out a sigh. "Oh, Blaise can think what he wants. He'll be amused regardless. He probably thinks we're shagging or something."

Never in his life had he met someone so—Quicker than he would care to admit, he sunk to his knee, keeping one up for support as he leaned in closer to the witch propped against the wall. On instinct one hand went to support against the stone just beside her head.

Her slightly bored expression hid the way her heart was beating. She could hear the drums in her ears as her breathing slowed to a stop. He was drawing closer. His left hand came up to tilt her face back so that she was open for his attack.

He had truly meant for it to be nothing more than a peck on the lips, something to allow them out of the enchanted broom closet door, but for some reason, he found that he couldn't stop. His lips started simply at first, but he noticed immediately that she didn't react. The girl simply didn't react at all.

Being the kind of man that he was, Draco had no choice but to continue, challenges never stood long against a Malfoy and neither would she. He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head. She still didn't move or respond. Taking matters into his own hands once more, he deepened the kiss, becoming a bit more forceful to illicit a reaction.

Nothing.

Shock may have been a good word to describe her disposition. Yes, she couldn't think, couldn't feel and couldn't respond. She wanted to, but something made her remain passive. Perhaps it was the thought that outside of that broom closet, she would be a nonentity again. She would have no name or meaning…or chance.

Before she could stop herself, she began to kiss back. She had kissed before, of course. She was seventeen and had been in relationships plenty of times. Therefore, she should have been stronger against an attacker such as Draco Malfoy. Such as it was, she was melting before she even had time to put up a fight. Her mouth worked against his with building fervor. It felt so wonderful and so strange at the same time.

Bloody fantastic. Now, he had something to work with. Now he…Damn, she knew how to snog. Who would've thought that this girl would know how to snog so well? He truly didn't know if he could stop. For a moment, he wanted to keep snogging her, Pansy be damned.

Fisting the hand that supported against the wall, he pulled back, breathing heavily.

She was breathing heavily too, though much quieter and shallower.

As he moved back to sit on his haunches, he gave her a decent look. She was decent in appearance with an oval face and brown waves. Her eyes were hazel that made him think she could see into his very soul. It was sort of unnerving and, for the first time in a very long time, Draco Malfoy felt a nervous wave of energy strike him as he watched her watch him.

He was panting and that alone made her feel uneasy. Well, that, and the fact that she had just snogged Draco Malfoy. She really couldn't pinpoint why she was so worked up.

Forcing the strange feeling away, he stood, running his hand through his hair. "Well, now that's over with…"

"Yeah, let's get the bloody hell out of here." She hurriedly stood, trying to hide the fact that her legs were shaking.

Malfoy's hand went to the door handle, but he stopped momentarily before turning the knob. "What—what's your name, by the way?"

The girl stared at him as if he had grown a horn in his head. Unable to hide her emotions as well as she usually could, she lowered her head. He hadn't even known her name. Oh, God was simply cruel sometimes.

He stared at her, surveying the flash of sadness that flickered over her soul-seeing eyes. Malfoys don't feel guilty. It was a family trait that he had proudly honed himself into, yet in that moment as he watched her head lower, he felt the beast called guilt rear itself ugly head.

"Astoria." She muttered. "My name is Astoria."

Tired of waiting for him to turn the knob, she reached forward and did so herself, wrapping her fingers over his. He stood in absolute shock at her bold move and at the warmth of her hand on his. She pulled the door open with his hand and forced it open the rest of the way with her other.

"Well, it was—pleasant, Malfoy. If you'll excuse me…" She left the closet without another word or glance.

He stared after her in disbelief. 'Pleasant'? _Pleasant_? It was bloody fantastic! How could she throw it to the side like it was nothing?

But it was nothing. It was a simply game of spin the bottle. His turn with that empty bottle of firewhiskey had landed on her, which had landed them both in the Zabini Manor broom closet, locked in by a charm that holds until the dare is complete.

It was nothing more than a simple game.

Therefore, of course she could throw it off as nothing. He saw her as nothing after all. She was nothing more than Daphne's sister, pulled into the game when the gender ratio was uneven. It was nothing in the least. Never to be repeated, for the sake of her sanity…and heart.

To him though? It was far from nothing.

-

"I swear to Merlin, Theo! I will make it so that your line never continues!" She practically screeched through the door, slamming her hand into the wooden panels. "This is bloody ridiculous." Slowly she turned around to face the other person who stood inside with her.

"Ah, it seems that Fate has brought us together once more."

"Or bad luck at spin the bottle." She deadpanned, shaking her head. "You no more want to kiss me than I want to kiss you."

He lowered his chin to look at her through his lashes, a seductive look that had won him many a woman. "How can you know that, Astoria?"

Astoria stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, you have got to be kidding."

Unable to keep a straight face, he laughed out loud at her shocked expression. Malfoys were never to laugh in public. This wasn't public though, was it? This was a broom closet and thus a very intimate place. "I kid you not, Greengrass, though I must say that your obvious distaste for me is rather appalling."

"Distaste?" She cringed at the path her thoughts were taking. No, he tasted quite wonderful actually. Her head shook to clear her mind of those errant wishes. Merlin, this was a bad situation since there was no way, but one, to get out.

"I suppose we should get a move on. Blaise's mind always conjures up the worst case scenario."

Her eyes widened at his words before she allowed a smile to break out. He was approaching her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. "You—" Before she could even formulate at thought, he caught her lips with his.

-

Nearly ten minutes later, the two exited the broom closet. Their friends looked up with startled expressions. All except a few seemed pleased to see Draco leading Astoria into the den by the hand, a rather cocky smirk on his face as Astoria blushed behind him, shooting glares at those that she passed. Blaise catcalled as Theodore whistled. Daphne made sure to comment on their wrinkled clothes and flushed faces. Pansy, who was not dating Malfoy at the time, made a mad dash to the washroom.

All of this was missed as the two of them took their seats on the floor once again.

This time, Blaise spun the bottle.

And payback?

Well, payback is said to be a fickle bitch.

* * *

**A/N:** Geez, yes...Another one. I am on a roll right now! I love it! I have another one on the way currently. This was just for fun and popped in my head suddenly. I hope that everyone enjoys it! Please leave some feedback.


End file.
